Partner
by wisteriapinetree
Summary: Penampilan yang tidak biasa seringkali menghela kesalahpahaman. "Memangnya peran laki-laki dan perempuannya tidak dipisah saat pengundian tadi?" / "Kurasa matamu sedikit bermasalah, atau kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" / "Eh? Serius?"


**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

 **YANHE & Luo Tianyi © Bplats, Inc.**

 **[ saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat cerita ini, kecuali kesenangan pribadi ]**

 **warning:** **(menjurus) shoujo-ai** **, girl's love, gl, atau apa saja kalian menyebutnya;** **kesamaan ide** **,** **typo** **, dan kesalahan lainnya** **harap maklumi.** (jadi, tolong jangan baca jika kamu tidak menyukai jenis cerita seperti ini—kecuali kalau masih keras kepala, sih.)

selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **;; Partner ;;**

"Aku punya firasat buruk kali ini."

"Ah, semua laki-laki sama saja."

"Pura-pura tidak tahu atau matamu mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jarum pada jam dinding menunjuk ke angka lima.

"Kau dapat apa?"

Luo Tianyi sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibirnya yang agak terbuka sejak matanya melihat sederet tulisan pada secarik kertas bergaris dengan ukuran sekitar sembilan sentimeter persegi.

"Putri dari kerajaan selatan?" kata seseorang, masih yang tadi bertanya, setelah sukses mengintip dan mengetahui bagaimana huruf-huruf yang tersusun itu dibaca.

Berkedip sekali. Gadis itu telah berpulang ke keadaan sadar. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk kali ini, sedang pancaran matanya mulai layu perlahan.

Yang di sebelah kanannya membungkukkan badan. Kepalanya bergerak ke bawah, agak samping kiri. Lewat sebuah tirai dari rambut-rambut ungu muda yang beruntaian tertarik gravitasi, dia mengintip wajah kawannya. Dia berekspresi seolah berkata, _kenapa?_

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memainkan perannya dengan baik," gumamnya.

"Pasti bisa, aku yakin. Nanti kau pasti terlihat anggun memakai kostum seorang putri. Itu mengagumkan."

Tianyi menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit ruangan yang putih bersih. Bibirnya mengembangkan satu senyum ketika menoleh ke arah seseorang di sisi, sebelum mengatakan, "Nah, Ling, kau dapat peran apa?"

"Rahasia." Dia yang disebut Ling berlari cepat ke sembarang arah (asalkan itu tidak membuat Tianyi mengetahui bacaan apa yang ada di kertasnya, tentu saja).

"Aaah, kau curang!"

Terdapat belasan orang di ruangan yang dipakai bermain kejar-kejaran oleh sepasang—maksudnya, dua orang siswi tadi.

Satu kertas masing-masing tergenggam di setiap telapak tangan, sudah pernah dibuka oleh sang empunya (kini hanya menunggu diremas sebelah tangan lalu dilemparkan ke tempat pembuangan karena mengganggu pemandangan). Di atas meja kayu pada ujung ruang, dua gulungan kertas tengah menanti untuk dibaca isinya.

Lontaran kata-kata seperti 'kau-dapat-apa?' atau 'apa-peranmu?' dan kalimat serupa namun tak sama sering terdengar dari satu telinga ke telinga lain.

"Yukari, tolong tulis peran-perannya, 'ya!"

"Errr ... oke, akan kutuliskan nama dan peran yang kalian dapatkan di papan tulis dan—hey, dengarkan aku, oke?" ujar Yukari, "jadi ... mulai dari ... Rei, kau dapat apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Butuh sekitar tiga per empat putaran lagi agar jarum panjang jam menunjuk kembali ke angka lima. "Tinggal dua orang lagi, tidak masalah."

"Aku masih tidak tahu. Ini kisahnya tentang apa, sih? Siapa yang membuat naskahnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Piko yang menulisnya."

"Piko?" seorang siswi dengan rambut merah panjang menyahut dari belakang. Pancaran wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dan ... seperti mendapat sebuah firasat yang sama sekali tidak membahagiakan bagi beberapa orang.

Yukari mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk di bangku paling depan. Dia menoleh ke belakang sekejap kala membalikkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Kalimat yang berhasil meluncur tadi membuat sebagian orang di sana berpikir terlalu jauh ("hey, sadarlah!" sisi normal mereka berteriak walau tak terdengar), dari hal yang sebenarnya disembunyikan. Salahkan nadanya yang bisa diartikan menjadi dua.

Dari samping jendela, Ling berkata, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa tema yang diberikan panitia?"

"Apa, ya? Gumiya, kau ingat?"

Siswa yang merasa disebut namanya tadi segera menyahut, "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat... kebebasan. Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu apa interpretasi Piko terhadap temanya."

"Kalau dilihat dari tokoh-tokohnya, bisa jadi kebebasan berpendapat yang settingnya di zaman kerajaan. Mungkin," Mikuo, yang duduk di samping Gumiya, menimpali sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu yang disebut opini.

"Kebebasan, ya. Err ... apa itu juga berarti ... kebebasan dalam orientasi—e-eh, lu-lupakan saja kataku tadi."

"Miki, berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir ke arah hal aneh. Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Aku ... punya sedikit firasat buruk kai ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suara _kriett—_ atau bagaimanalah itu yang menandakan pintu kayu berlapis cokelatnya cat dibuka tanpa tergesa. Lalu cahaya mulai masuk lebih banyak ketika semuanya tidak tertutup lagi. Saat itu tertampil seseorang dengan rambut biru muda keperakan (yang sedikit teracak udara-udara berputar); sedang bibir tipisnya bergerak, menyukseskan peluncuran kata-kata, "Maaf aku agak terlambat."

Entah ada berapa pasang mata yang tiba-tiba mendaratkan pusat atensinya menuju dia yang baru membuka pintu. "Yan He? Kau tahu bukan kalau ini sudah jam berapa?" salah satunya berkata, menoleh kemudian ke arah seseorang di sampingnya, "Apa tidak apa-apa ...?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa, tapi—hei, kau tidak akan protes tentang peran apa yang kaudapatkan, bukan?" Yukari—seseorang hang diberi pertanyaan mengeluarkan respon. Gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduk nyamannya, melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju sudut ruangan guna mengambil selembar kertas tergulung di atas meja. Membuka gulungannya, dia lalu membaca, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena ... peran yang kaudapatkan akan sangat berlawanan denganmu," dengan suara yang cukup terdengar hingga ambang ruangan

"Apa aku boleh tahu?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahu." Yukari mematri sebuah senyuman jahil hingga lawan bicaranya terdera rasa curiga yang mendalam.

Nyatanya Yan He tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang oh-aku-tidak-sudi-mendapat-peran-yang-memalukan atau sebagainya. Kebalikannnya, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda berkata, 'Ya!' Tak masalah. "Boleh aku membaca naskahnya sekarang?"

Tiada yang merespon pertanyaannya dengan kata, 'Silakan!' dan sebangsanya. Semua bibir seakan telah diatur untuk melontarkan jawaban, "Maaf, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mendapat naskah."

Mengecewakan.

 _Tapi, oh, biarlah._

"Lalu ... bisakah kau tidak terus berdiri di sana?"

Sementara yang lainnya berbincang tanpa memberi atensi padanya, sebuah suara justru tertuju untuknya. Yan He menoleh, mencari tahu pemilik lidah yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu—lebih lembut, lembut rasanya. Dia memantapkan pikirannya untuk mengatakan, "Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini. Dan ... kenapa? Jangan bilang jika kau percaya mitos bahwa nanti aku tidak akan menemukan jodoh—"

"Tidak juga."

Dia bergerak hingga menciptakan distansi yang semakin jauh antara dia dan pintu cokelat di sana. Tidak ada kilat menyambar, tentu saja, namun dia memilih untuk menempatkan dirinya si samping seseorang yang tadi bicara padanya. "Kau sedikit membuatku jengkel, tapi, ah, lupakan saja. Memang tidak bagus juga jika berdiri di sana terus-menerus."

Gadis itu agak mendongakkan kepala agar dapat menatap mata yang mengajaknya bicara—eh, mengajak bicara? Benarkah begitu, atau hanya pikirannya saja? Dia bersiap-siap untuk membuat sebuah kepastian dengan bertanya, "Kau bicara padaku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang pertama menegurku ketika berdiri di sana, hah?" ekspresi datar tertampil ketika kalimat tadi dilontarkan. Yan He terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Lalu, aku tidak mengenalmu walaupun aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Menghela oksigen. "Kuharap itu bukan sebuah basa-basi untuk mengetahui nama seorang gadis. Ah, semua laki-laki sama saja."

Yan He tertawa kecil—dalam hatinya tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan tawa yang lebih dari ini. Jaga _image_ , huh?

Selama tadi, gadis itu hanya menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat, ingin rasanya dia mempertanyakan tentang bagian mana yang lucunya. Namun urung juga. "Oke, namaku Luo Tianyi. Aku kelas 1-B."

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi tertawa, tapi, kurasa kau benar-benar tidak tahu ('atau berpura-pura?' tambahnya dalam hati). Aku Yan He, kelas, 3-A, dan aku baru sadar sesuatu. Kau pasti yang kemarin berperan jadi tokoh utama—uh, aku tidak ingat persisnya—di pentas drama antar kelas," katanya, "kalau aku boleh tahu, kau dapat peran apa sekarang?"

Luo Tianyi kembali memandanginya, kali ini dengan masa yang lebih sekejap karena dia segera mengalihkan arah lihatnya ketika berkata, "Kau—maaf, aku tidak tahu kau kakak tingkatku. A-ah, ya, itu memang aku. Dan ... aku dapat peran putri dari kerajaan selatan, y-ya ... ." Dia mengutuki bibirnya yang mendadak kelu untuk berkata-kata.

"Kurasa aku akan jadi putri dari kerajaan utama—salahkan saja Yukari yang terlalu mudah memberi gambaran tadi. Omong-omong, sebenarnya aku tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Ah, benarkah? M-maksudku, itu komentar untuk yang bagian jalan cerita." Tianyi tidak mampu lagi memandangi wajah Yan He eperti yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Ya, dan aku yang jadi lawan mainmu nanti," dia berkata, "ah, sudah ya, aku ada urusan dulu dengan mereka."

Lalu meninggalkannya tanpa sempat bicara lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, tadi kau asyik ya bicara dengannya."

Tianyi membiarkan kepalanya tertoleh beberapa derajat ke samping dan mendapati Ling tengah berjalan mengikutinya—atau tidak—di sana seraya menyeruput _milkshake_. "Siapa?"

"Tadi, lho ... ketika aku sedang menulis sesuatu di belakang," Ling memberi respon singkat yang mungkin bisa sedikit menggambarkan ingatan kawannya.

"Oh," katanya, "namanya Yan He, kakak tingkat kita dari kelas 3-A."

"Aku tahu karena aku sudah mengenalnya dari hari pertama berkumpul di klub, kau ingat?"

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal—hanya sebagai gambaran sebuah suasana yang canggung, begitu?—lalu berhenti dari kegiatan berjalannya. Dia menghadap ke belakang secara waktu yang tiba-tiba hanya untuk berkata, "Eh, aku penasaran. Memangnya pembagian peran tadi tidak dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, ya? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya."

Di detik yang sama, Ling agaknya terkejut dengan sikap Luo yang mendadak berhenti tadi hingga mau tak mau dia pun harus tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. "Dipisah, kok. Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia dapat peran putri."

Ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna kata-kata Tianyi, Ling menyemburkan sedikit _milkshake_ yang tersisa di mulutnya sebelum benar-benar terangkat _mood_ -nya kala itu juga sebab mendadak dia melepaskan tawa yang tidak kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya? Kurasa matamu sedikit bermasalah."

Tianyi hanya menggembungkan pipi kanan dan kirinya. "Kau kenapa, sih?" kata-katanya terlepas dengan nada sebal.

"Jadi ... kaukira dia laki-laki, begitu?"

Andai Tianyi tengah meneguk minuman, pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Ling tadi. "Eh? Serius?"

Ling tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya—kecuali jika tawa itu bisa dianggap sebuah respon, tapi tidak.

* * *

.

.

.

 **-** **つづく** **-**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: entah lagi kesambet apa saya bikin ginian aduh maafkan atas segala keanehan ini ya hahaha saya gak kuat dan beneran geregetan sama yanhe soalnya dia trap banget ah tolonglah saya juga pernah ketipu kayak tianyi di cerita ini.**

 **oh, abaikan curhat di atas. jadi, ini ceritanya multichap pertama saya di ffn, yeay. dan kelanjutannya dipublish kapan? itu terserah saya #ditabok. nah, bagi yang anti sama femslash, saya sarankan jangan klik 'follow' ya soalnya ini bakal menjurus-menjurus ke sana wwwww kecuali bagi yang ngeyel(?).**

 **terakhir, saya ucapkan makasih buat yang udah baca.**


End file.
